I've Been Waiting
by KA0RI
Summary: A fluffy oneshot. Ash is seventeen now and he's waiting for a visit with misty at the same spot were the two unintentionally met. Ash has a few things to say to her that he's been wanting to say. AAML AshMisty. First pokemon story.


_Oh, just a silly one shot that I really wanted to do. I love AAML. I've wanted to do a one shot of this couple for about three years now. This one shot takes place 7 years in the future. Ash is 17._

_Oh I'm not very good at grammar! I don't know where to put commas half the time sorry! I hope you still read it I worked hard!_

_This is my first Pokemon Oneshot!_

* * *

Ash's POV.

The day you came back to see me I didn't know what to expect. It seemed like almost a decade since the two of us have seen each other eye to eye. I was nervous I'll admit. I didn't know what you'd think of me now because I've changed for both the better and the worse. Well now here I am standing here were we planned to meet today...the same spot where the two of us first met years ago and the same exact spot where I met someone very special... _you_. You're the first girl I actually had a crush on believe it or not, I must say we were both young and clueless but I knew we had something going from day one as crazy as it sounds. It may have seemed to be a stupid little crush back then but it was attached to something much more someday, I just knew it would. We were best friends and I had a feeling that we were secretly always crushing on each other since the day we unintentionally met always flirting and teasing. It was really obvious now that I look back at it actually. Those were the good times, some of the best years of my life….just starting my journeys and dreams. But as they say all good things come to an end and as did that day came sooner than I thought too. That day was horrible. I still didn't understand why but I felt that I would loose you for good. That you'd never see me again and we'd loose contact forever. I felt on that day when the three of us split to take our separate ways to start our own dreams that when we all departed I started to cry because I felt that I lost apart of myself. You meant so much more to me than you thought, and I think you would have returned those feelings too. Even if they were never said or shown, we both knew that those feelings were there. We just didn't have enough courage or confidence to say those feelings but now I do...I know I do. Now it's nearly seven years later and here and I am standing waiting for you to start over on a new journey, this time with only you and I. You may not know it yet but I'll tell you this time, I'll make sure. I'm not going to back down this time, because out of all the girls I've met, you're the one who has had the greatest impact on me. I'm sighing now as the wind is breezing through my same old' messy black hair. I stare at the sky, cloudy and overcast. Same as it was all this time ago. I smirk, still nervous as ever for your arrival.

"…Ash?" I hear a voice speak out. Startled for a brief moment I then realize that the voice is very familiar. I know it's you.

I grin and look up to meet with your cerulean colored eyes that I've grown to love throughout the years.

"Long time no see Misty." I glace at you once more, you're still beautiful as usual. Your hair is still that same orange color, though now it's not in a ponytail, but now it's down just barely an inch below your shoulders. You've matured and only grown more beautiful.

"How's May?" You say short and to the point, your head hung low.

I exhale slowly and stare at the cloudy sky knowing that somehow I knew you were going to say this first, "Well, May and I…well were not a couple anymore Misty." I hate talking about May because it's the thing that drove you away from me Misty. The day you came back three years ago to see me unexpected and you saw me kissing her, it was a foolish thing to do, but dating her was the only thing to get my mind off of you. I hate seeing you sad, and seeing me with May did. I felt so guilty that the only thing I could do was I break up with her for you, even if I was always a bit rude to you and appeared heartless to you. I broke up with her for you because you matter more.

"Y-Y-You broke up with her? Ash…but you loved her…" You said your eyes staring at your feet; you wrap your coat tighter around your body as a cool breeze blew in, your face looking confused and puzzled.

"Misty, I was foolish and young. I wasn't in love. I guess you could say I was blinded by my own stupidity and didn't see that…that…I broke…I broke up with May for..." I stared at you once more, wanting to see eye to eye while telling you this. You then looked up your eyebrows knitted in confusion as I sighed," for you Misty..."

You gasped shocked, your delicate hand covering your mouth not sure what to say or do.

I walked closer to you my hands placed in my pockets I leaned over towards you as I placed my hand on yours covering your mouth.

"Ash...I…I'm sorry. Oh-"You muttered through your hand guarding your mouth.

"Shh, that's all but a thing of the past. Misty, this is now and I'm here with_ you_ right now and that's all that matters to me." I gave a small smile as your eyes shone even on today of the cloudiest days, another thing that amazed me about you. I cupped your face with my right hand, my eyes locked in with yours.

"_It's now or never…" I thought._

I leaned inwards and slowly placed a kiss on your lips. The kiss was everything I expected and more. Your lips were soft and delicate as they looked. The kiss may have been simple, but the emotion with the kiss was anything but that.

I pulled back and smiled, "I've waited seven years for this Misty…"

You didn't say a word; you just stood there with your mouth half smiling and tears flowing from your cerulean colored eyes.

Speechless you wrapped your arms around me for a hug and I immediately returned the gesture.

"Me too Ash…" You breathed, "Me too…"

* * *

Well I really enjoyed this! I hope someone else did too! ;;

Cliché? Stupid? Dumb? Flames will be ignored and useless.

Please Review! I really did try on this!

yay for AAML fluff. -waves her ash and misty banner- heh.


End file.
